A variety means for fastening tarps and other cloth-like materials are known in the art. In the case of tarps, the cloth is provided with a plurality of holes along its margin through which rope or string can be threaded to secure the tarp in a desired position. Frequently, these holes in the fabric are reinforced with metallic or plastic eyes to prevent damage to the material. Unfortunately, the stresses necessary to secure the tarp in a taut position frequently lead to the ripping or fraying of the cloth.
In an attempt to avoid these problems, button and loop fasteners have been utilized, a variety of which are known in the art. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 554,742; 585,781; 761,956; 2,089,869; and 4,688,304. Unfortunately, some such fasteners are incapable of handling cloth of widely varying thicknesses, particularly cloth that is thick or stiff. Additionally, known button and loop fasteners still result in a certain amount of stress-induced cloth injury because the cloth tends to become bunched up and deformed.